


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 23

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [21]
Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Requiem, Werewolf: The Forsaken, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: ABO, Bloodplay, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, Omegaverse, PWP, Sort Of, Vampires, Werewolves, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Ming's omega girlfriend is in heat, and it's kept her up for days. Even though Ming is technically a beta, she still knows how to satisfy her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 3





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 23

**Author's Note:**

> New ocs that have even less available info to the public! ABO is challenging...not sure I like it. This takes place in the WOD/COFD again, so, you know, expect their grimdark...ness. Yeah, the werewolf is the omega here and the vampire's a beta. What a twist.
> 
> Prompt: Exhaustion and A/B/O

Ming was no stranger to watching others around her have to endure heats and ruts. She watched the ghouls she dealt with go through it all the time, and frankly, it was annoying, because it always interrupted the tasks they were assigned to do, but it was equally a pain in the ass to specifically search out betas to turn into ghouls. Omegas were by far the most common – something about them just made them frequent blood junkies. Having always been a beta, she had no perspective, but her other Ventrue clanmates, all alphas, because no Ventrue would be caught undead embracing an omega – and she herself was barely passable as a beta – they claimed that the lack of physically experiencing rut was just as annoying, because the psychological urge was still there...so it meant having to feed twice as much, to keep up enough of a supply to perform physically. For their ghouls, of course – the faster those annoyances got over their stupid hormones, the quicker they could go back to being efficient. And Ventrue loathed inefficiency.

But this time, it was different. This time, it was her poor omega girlfriend who was suffering – and she had been suffering, to Ming’s eyes, unable to even really sleep for days, judging by the way she was panting on the phone, begging and pleading for Ming to make time in her busy schedule just this once. And it wasn’t that Ming was intentionally avoiding her – she wouldn’t dream of it! But being acting Prince of Manhattan was a very time consuming job, and well, there was that pesky little fact that besides the truth of this being a beta/omega match… Zelime, her beloved, was Uratha. And while Ming thought that sometimes the feud between Kindred and werewolves was absolutely ridiculous, it was a fact that werewolves were conspicuous and very bad at staying under the radar – ones in heat or rut even moreso. Especially in highly urban areas like New York City. And the ones that did frequent places closer to humanity had an annoying tendency to see themselves as the shepherds of humanity, their duty to keep them safe from all the other monsters in the dark, and that included vampires. And sure, Ming knew Zelime was no threat to her, but it was her word against all of vampire society, and being the acting Prince only meant so much. Other covenants who were not happy with Carthian rule still held certain amounts of sway. So that meant that going to her hotel room had to be done with discretion. Lots of discretion – bribes to her entourage of bodyguards to keep their fucking mouths shut, gifts of many boons to her loyal Hound, that she actually had to follow through on, liberal use of Dominate to sway the random human employees against remembering anything incriminating. So she opened the door to the swank suite Zelime was being blessed with on Ming’s dime -

And saw a large wolf lounging on the bed. Dammit, Zelime, she was gonna have to slip housekeeping staff more money to ignore the fur everywhere now. The canine bounded off the bed as soon as the door opened and Ming was mobbed by paws and slobber and needy whines, all over designer business wear. She ought to make Zelime’s pack pay for the dry cleaning, but that would just draw too much attention – how troublesome. Even when the excitement died down, Zelime kept whining in that particular cadence Ming had come to know as associated with heat specifically – and for a brief moment, she was somewhat entranced by the idea that the sound was so similar even between humans and werewolves alike. But, really, if she was going to do this, there had to be some ground rules. A very important one, too…

“I am not taking care of you like this.” She marched over to the bed, shutting the door, hoping nobody was in the hall to see or hear, and sat down on a spot that had the least amount of fur all over it. Even then, she knew she was going to get up with it all over her skirt and was already dreading having to leave the apartment before sunrise. “I do not fuck animals. You may be in heat, but you are going to act like a woman, not a beast.” A Gangrel might have enjoyed it, but Gangrel she was not.

Zelime gave a disappointed whine but shifted back to humanoid. “Aren’t you proud I didn’t just jump on the first alpha to offer?” She quipped, and as she shifted, her scent changed from mixture of dog-and-heat, to a hundred percent pure arousal. Being Kindred gave Ming a sense of smell to rival alphas in general, and even she was both proud of Zelime’s self control, and filled with concern over just how lucky she’d been to avoid being claimed against her will. Humans may have had their laws and rules against it, but among Kindred it was anybody’s game, like the old days when omegas were basically property. She imagined Uratha had something similar. Maybe the saving grace was that they were so urban – not many wolves here.

“You aren’t going to brag about having to fend off numerous subpar suitors?” Ming looked at her nails, bored. Zelime, eager to begin, shut her mouth and went to work taking off Ming’s shoes, slipping her skirt off – and yes, it was covered in dark fur, but the skirt was black, nobody would see it. Smell was the important thing, and it’d smell like HER. Her hormone-addled brain got giddy at that fact, and she was dripping slick all over the floor. Ming tried to wrinkle her nose at it, but even without vitae fueling her blush of life, she could feel the scent work its’ magic, and had she been human right now, she’d be making a little puddle in her panties herself. Zelime went to shove her face in Ming’s crotch and Ming pushed her head back. “Ah, you aren’t finished yet.” Zelime huffed, but hooked her fingers in the waistband of Ming’s pantyhose and pulled it down as careful as possible. It was hard not to tear them in her enthusiasm, which ramped up into overdrive once they were off and Ming’s exquisite vulva was on full display. On any other day, Zelime would hate to defile what looked so much like a pristine marble statue, sculpted by one of the Renaissance greats, but tonight, she knew if she wanted any chance of being satisfied herself, she’d have to work Ming up first. She met her gaze with bated breath, wishing she had the luxury of a tail to wag to express herself. Human speech was nothing compared to the range of subtleties she could emote with the slightest movement of an ear.

Finally, answering her prayers, Ming spent the blood and color rushed to her entrance, coupled with the perfect amount of wetness that gave Zelime’s tongue a smooth insertion. “You must’ve waited so long for this.” Ming taunted, arching her back and moaning as Zelime’s tongue massaged her clit, pressing flat and then direct in a smooth, frantic rhythm. Ming had to bite her tongue on a particularly vulgar noise that was elicited from Zelime nudging her clit with her nose and pressing inside with her tongue. Even the syllables that escaped her mouth were more than enough to facilitate the neverending stream, the mess Zelime was leaving on polished wooden floors, but even though her insides twitched with every pass of her tongue on her lover’s clit – not as large as an alpha’s, not virile at all, but still enough to keep her in the haze of lust – every time she broke protocol to sneak one of her own hands southward, Ming let out a growl so harsh that her hand would snap back into it’s job of keeping Ming’s labia spread at the perfect angle for her tongue. For someone who hadn’t slept in days, she was awfully quick at this, but Ming could tell she was sloppy – that tongue didn’t always reach where it was meant to, and from her position on the bed, she could see Zelime’s knees starting to buckle. She let the blood fade without finishing. Zelime pulled back and almost fell to the floor completely with the momentum, body shaking and eyes glazed and cloudy. Ming hauled her up easily and dropped her on the shag carpet that was the hotel bed.

“That was not your best performance.” Ming tsked. “But I guess with you in this state I can’t expect perfection.” Without being asked, Zelime was already trying to shrug out of her clothes, and Ming didn’t ignore how her fingers trembled and fumbled with zippers, buttons, and bra hooks. Pitiful, what the mixture of heat and no rest did to people. She moved to finish the process herself, spreading Zelime’s bare legs apart and if she thought the smell of slick was strong before, it was nothing but overpowering now that she had a clear view of Zelime’s needy, quivering pussy, drooling with liquid – so much so that three fingers went right in with no trouble and Zelime made the most adorable squeal, scooting closer to the edge and trying to get Ming in deeper. Ming put one leg up on the bed herself and positioned so that their clits could touch, and lamented that she hadn’t brought a single toy. Fingers alone wouldn’t be enough to satisfy any omega in heat, let alone an actual werewolf, but Ming prayed that if she could at least draw out one orgasm, Zelime could endure one more night with somewhat adequate rest. She wasn’t getting any complaints – the opposite, in fact – Zelime was squirming, and whining, and so wet, Ming’s whole fist at this point was sliding in and out. Her face was flushed and she was panting so hard, Ming really wished she actually had a knot to fill her with, but alas, this would have to suffice. Grinding hard into her clit and sinking her fangs into her shoulder would have to be enough. Both of their pupils dilated at the Kiss, but whereas Zelime went wonderfully limp and spacey, Ming inhaled and felt power coursing through her veins as she lapped up the droplets spilling from the bite, running her tongue over to erase the evidence. Uratha vitae was delicious – arguably more so than human, or even Kindred. But this was a special occasion treat only. It wasn’t the same as an alpha’s claiming mark,as much as Ming wished it could be, and if people noticed this, it’d be reputation suicide for the both of them.

With Zelime all relaxed like this, it was easier to slip down off of her and fill her with as many digits as possible – a fist, two fingers, the rest playing with her clit, small circles, little tugs, and when Zelime came back to herself, she just as soon lost it again. “Breed me!” She pleaded, and Ming desperately would if she could. She felt her get tight and tense around her whole fist, and she kept it in for just as long as a knot would have lasted, before uncurling her fingers and slipping them out. Zelime’s heat wasn’t entirely dealt with, but she looked a lot less pent up now, and hopefully tomorrow Ming could return with some Alpha human who could settle this for the time being, or something. Or maybe the stars would align and her heat would have run its natural course. “Thank you…” Zelime whispered, and Ming gave her a kiss, long and loving, before stepping into the bathroom to try to find a way to deal with her skirt situation. Luckily, none of Zelime’s fluids had gotten onto any of her lower ensemble, and normally she’d have Zelime deal with the mess but there was no way she was getting out of bed right now. By the time Ming had sorted everything out and gotten presentable again, it was two hours to sunrise and Zelime was out like a light.

Ming braced herself to face the hallway and walked out the door.


End file.
